To Have a Mother
by LovelettersFib
Summary: Yachiru wishes on a star for a mother. UnoKen, if you look REALLY REALLY REALLY hard.


**OneShot: To Have a Mother**

**Disclaimer: **I **DON'T** own Bleach.

**Characters/Pairings: **Yachiru, Kenpachi, Unohana (maybe Kenpachi+Unohana, but only very slightly)

**Rating: **T, at most.

**Other: **My tribute to Kenpachi fans for my stupid mistake on my other fanfic, 'Fate Playing Matchmaker'. Sorry about that! ;

Yachiru gazed at the night sky. Stars dotted the near-black blanket that the sun hid under. She smiled, brown eyes twinkling. Of course, she was on the 11th Division roof. She slid down and hopped inside. Maybe she could ask Ken-chan something.

"Keeeeennnnnn-cccchhhhhhaaaaannnnn!" She yelled. Kenpachi grumbled as he looked over at his pink-haired "daughter". "What is it?" He asked, a little irritated. She hopped towards him and sat beside him. "Ken-chan…what's it like to have a mama?" She asked, her head cocked to one side. Although Kenpachi didn't have eyebrows, he raised one "eyebrow" and looked at her. Yachiru smiled, waiting for an answer. He knew he didn't have an answer for this question, just like many other inquiries Yachiru made. He rubbed his neck with one hand and gruffly answered, "I…guess it's nice to have a mother." Yachiru giggled and said, "Oooh. Ken-chan, I think I want a mother." "W-what! Now, how are ya gonna get a mother?" He asked, a little surprised. Yachiru had never said anything about mothers, until now. "You'll see, Ken-chan, you'll see. I'll get one." Kenpachi blinked and grumbled, "Whatever." He was a little nervous, though. If Yachiru wanted something, she went through extreme measures to get it, depending on how much she wanted it.

Yachiru sped outside, again. She giggled as she quickly climbed onto the top of 11 Division's building. She searched around for the biggest, brightest star. She smiled, her cheeks rosy and her eyes shining with a flame-like desire. She found a star, a very large and sparkling star. She giggled again and closed her eyes, her long eyelashes brushing against her baby-soft skin. _"Star, if you get me a nice mother, I'll stop chewing on Baldy's head for a month."_ She wished.

The next day…

Unohana patiently waited for the shoji door to open. Yes. It was time for the yearly check-ups. Yachiru slid the door open and looked up. "Hi, Backwards Braid!" She greeted. Unohana smiled and looked at the pink-haired girl. "Is it time for Ken-chan's important check-up?" Yachiru asked. Unohana smiled and laughed, quietly. "Yes, Yachiru-fukutaicho." She replied. Unohana dug into her sleeves and revealed a shiny jawbreaker. It was had red and strawberry pink stripes. Yachiru grinned and held out both hands, receiving the candy. "Thank you, Backwards Braid." She said. She stuck it into her mouth. Unohana smiled and nodded.

"Keeeennnn-chaaaaan! It's time for check-ups!" She announced. Kenpachi cautiously stepped outside. "Err… I'm healthy. I don't need the check-up…" He said, roughly. Unohana simply replied, "Don't worry. It will only take a few moments, if you are. It's just so we can record your check-up results. No needles. And I'm sure you'll enjoy it if you're healthy." She smiled. Yachiru tugged on Kenpachi's sleeve. "Ya, Ken-chan. You should go! She gives you candy!" She said, still sucking on the jawbreaker.

Kenpachi was frightened of Unohana the most. He could strike anyone down, but the needles…oh the needles. What if she brought needles if he didn't go? A drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Out of all of the opponents he fought and all the people he met, none of them intimidated him as much as the woman that was now facing him. She had a calm and patient nature, but you never know when the quiet ones will snap and tear at you. Just like that Aizen bastard.

"I tell you. I'm healthy!" He said, his voice quivering. Yachiru gazed at Unohana. _"Wow… Backwards Braid can scare Ken-chan…"_ She thought. Then she remembered the wish she had made the night before. Yachiru giggled. It had worked! The star had brought Backwards Braid to be her mother! She giggled in her adorable voice and tugged at Unohana's long sleeve.

"Backwards Braid, will you be my mama?" She asked. "Because yesterday, I asked Ken-chan what it was like to have a mama and he said it was nice. And I wished for a nice mother and the star brought me Backwards Braid!" Yachiru said, giggling. Unohana blinked and laughed. Kenpachi's cheeks were tinged a slight pink. _"So that's what she meant… But…Unohana-taicho?"_ He thought. He looked at the 4th Division captain. She wasn't like other women, which was true. And she was the only woman that every caused him to quiver, but they were total opposites!

Yachiru raised her hands, wiggling her fingers. Unohana picked her up and looked down at the fukutaicho. _"She's still a child, even if she is a fukutaicho."_ Unohana thought, as she smiled. Kenpachi blinked and muttered under his breath. At least the 'Process of getting Ken-chan to get a check-up' was delayed.

Yachiru giggled. Yes. To have a mother was a nice thing.


End file.
